


Freckles

by PizzaManOfTheLord



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaManOfTheLord/pseuds/PizzaManOfTheLord
Summary: Zane finds Jay's freckles to be appealing, leading to a minor misunderstanding.





	Freckles

“Hey, Jay?” Lloyd started, waiting for a response. Jay looked over and made a hum of approval, permitting him to continue. “Where did your freckles come from?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jay asked, as if he had just heard a trick question.

“I mean, I don’t remember you ever having them before.” Lloyd furrowed his brows as if trying to recall what his friend used to look like.

“He’s always had them, hasn’t he?” Cole made a vague hand gesture, insinuating that it was obvious.

“I guess I’m remembering wrong.” Lloyd shrugged.

Zane, who had been observing, took a moment to walk over to Jay. The blue ninja opened his mouth to speak but the words were caught in his throat as their faces got a little too close for comfort. 

Jay cleared his throat before forcing an awkward laugh. “H-Hey, Zane. You’re a little bit, uh, close.” 

Zane stayed for a moment before stepping back. “I apologize, I wanted to examine your freckles. I had never considered them as a significant physical trait until Lloyd just mentioned them.”

“I mean, they aren’t that important.” Jay smiled sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

Zane tilted his head in confusion. “Ah, I see. I will no longer concern myself with them.” He spoke bluntly as he straightened his neck.

Jay gaped as he heard Cole snicker from behind him. “Hey! I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Zane raised his eyebrows as his mouth fell open. He took a moment to process it all before speaking. “But Jay, you just said that they were not that important. I did not detect any sarcasm in your voice, nor did it sound like a humorous remark.”

“I don’t mean they’re important but I don’t mean that they’re not important either! They make me look youthful and, not to mention, adorable!” Jay paused and coughed. “Heh, I mean, uh, they are semi-important.”

“I see. You intended for me to take the comment as you understating the importance of your facial features, expecting me to imply that they are essential to your character.” Zane made direct eye contact with Jay, grinning. “I find them to be quite appealing.”

It was then that Jay began to laugh hysterically, as if he had just heard a joke. He sighed after a moment, moving as if to wipe a tear from his eye. “Zane, that was the most complicated sentence I have ever heard you say!” He looked up to see that his friend had left.

As Jay looked around to find him, Cole spoke up. “I think he’s a little peeved.”

“Peeved!? What did I do?” The blue ninja was confused at both the choice of words and Zane’s quick exit.

“Dude, he just said you were appealing. Translating from Zane terms, he pretty much just called you hot and you laughed at him.” Kai sighed, looking disappointed. 

“Oh man.” Jay had to stop and think before slapping a hand over his own face. “What do I do now!?” 

Lloyd walked closer to put a hand on his shoulder. “Just go talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Jay nodded and separated, heading off to find Zane. He poked his head into Zane’s room and found the nindroid sitting on his bed, tinkering with the wiring in his arms.

“Uh, hey Zane.” Jay cleared his throat as his friend looked over. “Look, I’m sorry if I upset you when I laughed at you or anything. I didn’t mean to or anything, I just don’t always find the right moments to do things.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Zane blinked. “Why would I be upset with you?”

“Cole said you were peeved! You called me hot and I laughed at you!” Jay walked over, putting emphasis on his words with his hands.

“Actually, I said that your freckles were appealing. I assumed that your laugh indicated that you were pleased.” Jay exhaled in relief as Zane finished. “Although I do find you to be rather attractive.” 

Jay practically choked on his own breath. “W-What!?”

“I said ‘I do find you to be rather attractive.’” Zane repeated.

“No, no, I heard you. But where did that come from?” The blue ninja sat down on the bed next to him.

“It came from my mouth. I truly find you to be physically desirable.” Zane assured him. “I believe that you are the most interesting person I have ever met and I consider you to be a very close friend of mine. I intend to remain by your side until you no longer have need of me.” 

Jay quickly wrapped his arms around the nindroid, holding him in a tight embrace. “I don’t ever want you to leave. You’re one of my best friends, too.” He released the hold to look at Zane. “And I… I think you’re really cool.”

“U-Uh,” Zane stuttered for the first time in a long time, almost unsure if he should continue. “Would it be acceptable for me to kiss you?”

Jay was shocked but did not refuse. He hesitated, but smiled and nodded soon after. “I think it would be.”

Zane was glad, but did not rush it. He leaned in carefully, noticing as Jay licked his lips, his cheeks lightly flushed. In an instant, their mouths met. They closed their eyes, hoping to feel each other’s lips better. It was a gentle kiss, both ninja afraid of making a mistake. 

After a moment, the nindroid pulled away, watching as Jay carefully opened his eyes. The first thing Jay saw was Zane, who grinned warmly, causing him to giggle.

Zane reached out to hold Jay’s hand. “Did you find that to be satisfactory?”

“Satisfactory? Correct me if I’m wrong, but that’s just acceptable, right?” Jay asked, getting a nod in response. “Then no, it wasn’t just satisfactory, it was better!”

Zane raised a hand and placed it softly against Jay’s cheek, examining the markings on his cheeks and stroking them with his thumb. “It seems you were correct earlier. Your freckles do make you look youthful.”

“And, not to mention, adorable!” Jay corrected, matter-of-factly.

“That too.” Zane smiled before planting a kiss on Jay’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was a little OOC, it was my first time really writing them. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
